


Once in a blue moon

by booklover4eva (orphan_account)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/booklover4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Millennium a powerful creature is born. One who can perform magic so strong nothing and no one can stop them. When Zelena comes back to Storybrooke our heroes gather together to fight this new threat, but all is not as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is set after season three but i'm ignoring Robin and Hook and the whole New York debacle.  
> Also Zelena was still disguised as Marian and the team still went to New York to seek them out but that's all that will be mentioned.  
> Hope you like it!  
> As usual i own nothing.

After the trip to New York a heart broken Regina returns to Storybrooke with Emma and begins to piece together the shattered remains of her life.  
Exactly one year later Zelena shows up as if nothing had happened and goes to speak with her sister.

Knock knock  
“Who on earth is knocking at this hour?” Regina asked Emma who shrugged as if to say how the hell should I know.  
Regina huffed and extracted herself from the blondes embrace and made her way to the door.  
“Why are you knocking on my door at this…” Regina gasped as she opened the door to a very pregnant Zelena who smiled sheepishly at her.  
“Hi sis.” She said still smiling as she brushed past her and walked into the living room where Emma was still curled up on the sofa. “Well well if it isn’t the saviour, domestic bliss suits you.” She greeted Emma who shot up, hands already crackling with magic.  
“What the hell are you doing here lady?” Emma narrowed her eyes when she took in the other woman’s condition. “Did Robin ditch you already?”  
Zelena winced at the comment and sat down on one of the chairs near the fireplace.  
“I left him not long after you all went back and it’s not his child I’m carrying, not that it’s any of your business of course.” She sniffed disdainfully at the glowering blonde.

“What happened?” Regina asked as she made her way back to the sofa, she was still a bit pale and her hands were shaking.  
“I met someone else and we fell in love, it’s their child I’m having.” Zelena smiled then and she practically glowed with happiness at the thought of her partner.  
Emma noticed the avoidance of gender pronouns and latched onto it.  
“So where is she then, I mean if I had a pregnant wife I wouldn’t let her walk into the lions cage so to speak.” Regina gaped at Emma and shook her head, trust the blonde to jump in with both feet before getting all the facts.  
“She.” Zelena emphasised “Is near by in case I need her.”  
Regina stared at her sister as her mouth worked up and down like a fish and Emma had to hold back giggles at seeing her girlfriend speechless for once.  
“But how did you?” Regina asked gesturing at Zelena’s stomach.  
“Magic sister dear, the most powerful magic I have ever encountered.” Zelena replied her eyes glinting and reflecting the flames of their fireplace.  
Emma immediately tensed up thinking that Zelena intended to harm them using another magic user, Zelena just scoffed at the blondes’ reaction.  
“Please, if I wanted to harm you I would have done so by now and I certainly wouldn’t have knocked on your door first.” She rolled her eyes at Regina as if to say ‘really how stupid can you get?’

“So why are you here then?” Emma asked suspiciously.  
Zelena sighed and her eyes looked troubled as she turned to face Emma. “Because I can’t control her anymore and I’m scared.”  
Emma and Regina stared at her, struggling with the fact that someone so powerful could look so scared and small.  
Emma opened her mouth to speak but before she could a howl resonated through their home and across the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter.  
> Reviews appreciated.

Ruby and Granny were locking up the diner when they heard a howl echo through the town.  
“Granny what was that?” Ruby asked her eyes wide with fear, her body started trembling and she could feel the wolf trying to get out. She looked over at Granny and saw that she was having the same problem.  
“I don’t know and I don’t care to find out, inside now!” Granny snapped at Ruby, her eyes flashing yellow as she fought for control.  
“I’m gonna call Emma and Snow, I think they need to know this and maybe find out what it is.” Ruby stated as she fished out her phone from her bag.  
She rang Snow first and after a few rings she picked up.  
“Hey Ruby, was that you howling earlier?” Snow asked  
“No it wasn’t, something is seriously wrong Snow, it’s not even the full moon yet and I’m having to fight to keep the wolf at bay.” Ruby told her friend, her voice becoming deeper with each word she spoke.  
“Granny’s having the same problem too, I don’t know what to do Snow.” Ruby stated fearfully, she could feel herself losing control and rushed to get the next sentence out.  
“Call Emma and Regina, they may be able to help and tell everyone to stay inside because I don’t think we can lock ourselves up in time.” She ended the call just as her hands became claws and everything became black.

Snow looked at her phone and frowned as Ruby ended the call.  
“Is everything alright Snow?” David asked concern showing on his face.  
“Ruby just called about that noise we heard earlier, she said it wasn’t her but that whatever caused it was making her and Granny lose control, we have to warn everyone to stay inside as they didn’t have time to get to safety.” Snow looked troubled as she thought about her friend and hoped she would be ok.  
“Right I’ll go and warn everyone, meanwhile you stay inside and look after the baby.” He kissed her forehead and left the apartment.  
Snow picked up her phone again and dialled Emma’s number and waited for her to pick up.  
“Hey mom what’s up?” she sighed in relief when she heard her daughters voice.  
“I just had a call from Ruby and I need your help.” She took a deep breath and told Emma about their conversation. She could hear Emma repeat her words and assumed that she was relaying everything to Regina. 

She still couldn’t believe that Emma and Regina were together, even now she had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn’t dreaming and although they were still in the honeymoon phase, she knew that any fights they had would never match up to the ones they had before when they were still enemies.  
“Are you still there mom?” Emma’s voice cut through her musings and she shook her head to focus on what she was saying.  
“Sorry honey, what were you saying?” She asked and heard Emma sigh in response.  
“I said stay inside and Regina and I will be along soon.”  
“Ok but be careful honey, Ruby and Granny are out there.” Snow replied.

Emma hung up and turned to Regina. “Is it ok if we check on mom?” She had forgotten to ask Regina first as she was too worried about Snow being there alone.  
“It’s fine dear, in fact we should probably take Henry too and we can all stay there tonight.” Regina reassured her girlfriend and as she passed the blonde she quickly bent down to give her a peck on the lips on the way to fetch Henry.  
When Regina left an awkward silence descended as Emma rattled her brain for something to talk about and Zelena stared out the window towards the forest.  
“You wouldn’t happen to know what that noise was earlier would you?” Emma asked the red-head.  
“I believe it’s called a howl, normally made by dogs and werewolves.” Zelena said sarcastically.  
“I got that bit, what I meant was do you know what did it?” Emma narrowed her eyes at Zelena, her years as a bail bondsperson meant that she knew when someone was dodging a question.  
“I haven’t the faintest idea; maybe it was that friend of yours Ruby?” Zelena replied her eyes darting everywhere except where the blonde sat.   
“I call bullshit, did you forget my superpower?” Emma smiled evilly as she leaned towards the other woman.  
“So why don’t you just tell me the truth?” Emma asked her.  
Zelena bit her lip and looked away. “I can’t, not yet at least.”  
“Fine, we’ll talk more when we get to Snow’s house.” Emma shrugged and went to get her coat.

After Emma had left the room Zelena let her tears fall, she had been determined not to let them see her cry and had been waiting to be left alone.  
“Oh Zoe what are we going to do now?” she whispered to herself as she gazed out into the forest not noticing the yellow eyes that stared back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter, hope you all like it!  
> Comments and reviews welcome! :)

The Swan-Mills family left the mansion with Zelena in tow as they made their way to where Snow and Charming lived. They had decided to walk despite the danger as Regina’s car didn’t have enough room for all of them and Emma didn’t want to be separated from her family, so the yellow bug was left in the driveway.  
Henry stood sandwiched between his mothers as they walked, with Zelena on Regina’s left side as Emma still didn’t trust her enough to be closer than necessary.  
While they walked Emma kept looking behind her and she was tense, her magic bubbling just under the surface ready to fight if needed. Regina noticed her girlfriends’ behaviour and decided to ask her what was wrong.  
“Emma dear, what’s wrong?” Regina asked as they walked.  
“I’m not sure, it feels like something is watching us and I don’t like it.” Emma replied her eyes darting everywhere as she tried to pinpoint the source of her unease.  
“I’m sure it’s nothing dear, it might just be Ruby or Granny making sure we’re safe.” Regina tried to reassure the blonde while at the same time picking up the pace.  
“Yeah maybe.” Emma answered and Regina could see she wasn’t convinced.  
She was just about to say something to Emma when another howl echoed around them, this one sounding a lot closer than the last time.  
“Shit!” Emma cursed as she crouched down in anticipation, she pushed Henry behind her and Regina as a wolf materialised before them.

“Ruby?” Emma called hoping that it was her friend but the wolf growled menacingly at them and continued its advance.  
Regina sent a bolt of her magic towards the creature in an attempt to scare it off, the lilac coloured magic collided with the beast and it seemed to absorb the bolt. Before Regina or Emma had time to react it sent one of its own back at them, this one so white that it nearly blinded them. Regina threw up a shield just in time as the bolt hit home and sent them flying.  
Emma stood up and dusted herself off before helping Regina up from the ground. She looked around and realised Henry was still in the same place as before.  
“Henry come here, quickly.” Regina said, her anxiety evident in her voice.  
Henry made as if to walk towards them but a warning growl from the wolf froze him in place.  
“Mom, Ma what do I do?” Henry asked, his normally deep voice cracking slightly.  
Emma and Regina walked over to where their son stood but a vicious snarl caused them to pause.  
“Just stay still Henry, let it see you’re not a threat.” Emma advised him.  
The wolf padded forwards silently until it was directly in front of Henry. It reached out and tugged on his coat sleeve until he way pulled to the ground. The wolf then proceeded to sniff every inch of the boy, growling occasionally when he tried to wriggle away. When it was done it leaned forwards and licked his face before leaving him and plodding over to where his two mothers stood in shock.

Emma and Regina let out a breath they hadn’t known they were holding when the beast decided Henry wasn’t a threat.  
They saw Henry make his way over to where Zelena stood and wrapped his arms around her protectively, rubbing her back soothingly.  
Their attention was brought back to the wolf when it growled at them, it stalked forwards and grabbed Emma’s’ sleeve and pulled her forwards away from Regina, when Regina moved to follow the wolf snarled at her making her freeze again.  
It pulled Emma to the ground and proceeded to inspect her in the same way as it had inspected Henry. When she seemed to pass it sat up and licked her face before moving towards Regina.  
A noise off to Regina’s left made the wolf look up, Rumplestiltskin and Belle were exiting the pawn shop and appeared to be walking home.  
The change in the wolf was startling as it leapt forwards snarling and growling, it had pinned Rumple to the floor before Regina had been able to shout a warning to them.  
Belle stood of to the side as she stared wide eyed at the creature on top of Rumple; she moved forwards but stopped when she saw Regina shake her head.  
“What’s the meaning of this?” Rumple said. “Get this beast off of me!” He exclaimed while attempting to manoeuvre away from the wolf.  
The wolf pressed into him and he looked up into its face, a look of absolute terror came over him and he tried frantically to get away from the beast.  
The wolf snarled at him and started to shudder, its body became longer and the fur receded slightly and its muzzle changed shape. “You’ve had this one coming for a long time Rumple.” A harsh voice came out of the beats mouth making everyone freeze in shock.  
“Please you majesty I’m begging you, I’ve changed I swear it.” Regina stared in shock at the crumpled mess her former teacher had become, her eyebrows raised when he called the beast your majesty, she didn’t realise they were dealing with royalty.  
Her musings were cut short by Rumples agonised screams as the beast tore into him, teeth biting at his hands and face, its jaw crunching on his bones. After a while of this Rumples screams had become small whimpers and the wolf moved its blood stained muzzle over his torso where it pushed down into his chest, pulling out a black lump that the others could only assume was his heart. They watched in shock as the wolf slowly and deliberately crushed his heart until there was nothing left but dust.

After it was done it walked away from Rumples lifeless body towards Regina who stood stock still, clearly frightened by what had happened to her mentor.  
The wolf pulled her down like it had done to the others and sniffed her briefly before sending her on her way to her family.  
Regina ran to Emma who held out her arms and caught her girlfriend before she hit the floor, where Regina sobbed in fear.  
“Mom, Ma help” Henry’s voice cut through the fear they both felt and they looked up to see the wolf approaching Henry and Zelena.  
“It’s ok Henry; it probably just wants to inspect Zelena as well.” Emma reassured her son as she stroked Regina’s back, soothing the brunette.  
She watched as the wolf approached them both, expecting Zelena to be lead away to be inspected, but instead the wolf just sat down in front of her and whined softly while thumping its tail.  
Zelena sighed and reached forwards to scratch the wolf behind its ears before taking some wet wipes from her bag and wiping up the remaining blood from its muzzle.  
“Um ok, what the hell Zelena?” Emma stood up and walked over to the young witch, “Why isn’t it inspecting you as well?” Her eyes narrowed at Zelena who appeared to be trying not to cry.  
“Regina, Emma, Henry I’d like you to meet my wife Zoe.” She said nervously as her hands ran through the wolfs fur who was leaning against her leg, the wolf hummed and sighed happily, unconcerned with the other people in the group now that they weren’t a threat.  
“WHAT!” Emma shouted causing the red-head to flinch; the wolf growled in warning but settled down when Zelena resumed stroking its fur.  
“It’s a long story, one that I would prefer to tell inside.” Zelena stated as she stood up.  
Regina sighed and nodded her head and the group headed towards Snow’s apartment with the wolf in tow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here's another chapter.  
> I haven't watched season 4 yet so forgive me if i get anything wrong.  
> Reviews welcome.

They made their way to Snow’s apartment without any more incidents and let themselves inside.  
Snow threw herself into Emma’s arms as soon as she had stepped inside.  
“Oh thank god, are you ok?” Snow said while checking her daughter over, looking for any signs of injury.  
“I’m fine mom I promise, now can you move over so we can all get inside please?” Emma said after indulging her mother for a few minutes.  
“Oh of course, sorry I was just so worried about you.” Snow sprang away from Emma and ushered everyone inside.  
When the wolf stepped into view Snow froze and let out a whimper.  
Emma turned to see what was wrong and she spotted what had made Snow freeze.  
“Oh sorry mom I forgot to mention the wolf, but I promise it won’t hurt you.” Emma came over and pulled her mom to the sofa where she sat down.  
The wolf came into the apartment and padded over to where Zelena sat in one of the armchairs.  
They all watched as the wolf started to shudder and whine, its fur receded and its body became longer as it stood up. They watched in amazement as in the beasts place there was a young woman.  
She was broad shouldered, with soft curves and rippling muscles. She had deep blue eyes that seemed to pierce through someone’s layers into their soul.  
When she moved there was pride and grace in her steps as she sat down near Zelena.  
Regina watched the new comer and was surprised at the kindness in her eyes, but there was pain and sorrow there too which made Regina want to go and hug the young woman.  
“Does anyone have any clothes I can borrow, if it’s not too much bother?” Zoe asked hesitantly, everyone started at the softly spoken voice that came out of her. She spoke eloquently and with precision as she looked around the group.  
“I think I have some spare clothes in my old room.” Emma said as she went to get said clothes.  
When Emma returned she held out a pair of sweatpants and a tank top.  
“Thank you Emma.” Zoe said as she stepped into another room to change in privacy.  
“How does she know my name?” Emma asked Zelena who shrugged; she turned to look at the others and noticed Snow biting her lip.  
“Mom, do you know her?” Emma asked.  
“I’ve never met her before.” Snow answered, Emma could tell she was lying and she opened her mouth to say so but Zoe had come back so she let it go for now.  
When Zoe was seated again there was a loud and frantic knocking at the door, Emma looked at Snow and asked if anyone else was supposed to come over.  
“Not as far as I know, it’s just me and your father and he has a key.” Snow replied.  
“Open the door now!” They heard Belle’s voice carry through to the lounge.  
Emma jumped up and pulled open the door to a very furious Belle, she stepped aside to let the young librarian in.  
“How could you let…” Belle started to shout at Emma but she stopped when she caught sight of Zoe she stopped dead. “Zoe?” She exclaimed before fainting dead on the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Emma go in search of Ruby and Granny and when they find them they get a massive shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter guys!  
> Let me know what you think, also if anyone wants a SwanQueen story then inbox me and i'll get back to you.

Everyone stared in shock when Belle fainted and it took a few minutes before anyone said anything.  
“Oh for gods’ sake move out of the way.” Zoe stated as she pushed past Emma and lifted Belle gently and walked towards the sofa.  
“Move.” She said, glaring at Snow while she scrambled out of the way, she laid Belle on the sofa and sat down on the floor next to it.  
“What the hell was that about?” Emma glared at Zoe as she walked over to check on Belle. “How did she know your name?”  
“It’s not my story to tell.” Zoe replied while trying not to growl at the blondes threatening tone.  
Emma seemed to realise who she was talking to as she paled visibly, when Zoe noticed she smiled reassuringly at Emma.

“It’s ok, I know this must be very confusing for you but I won’t betray Belle’s confidence, she should wake up soon and you can ask her yourself.” She explained patiently and Regina marvelled at how calm she was, when she was queen she would have incinerated Emma on the spot. She observed Zoe out of the corner of her eye while she busied herself around the apartment and found that she couldn’t get a read on her, she was more closed off than Emma had been when they had first met but at the same time she was more open too. It was very disconcerting and Regina felt her frustration with the situation rising, until suddenly she felt calm again, too calm.  
She glanced at Zoe and saw her looking at her with concern. ‘Did she..?’ Zoe nodded slowly while trying to remain discrete. ‘Oh my god she can read my mind! Ok Regina calm down no need to panic, it’s not the end of the world.’ Regina calmed herself and carried on tidying the lounge when a thought struck her. ‘Can she read everyone’s mind or just mine?’ she looked at Zoe knowing she had heard her thoughts and Zoe looked uncomfortable as she nodded again. ‘Don’t you think the others should know that? It’s not right for you to be able to hear their thoughts without their consent.’ She directed her thoughts to the young brunette who nodded in agreement before clearing her throat to gain everyone’s attention.

“What’s up?” Emma asked her as everyone made their way to the lounge.  
“There’s something you should know, but before I tell you I need you to understand that it’s something I cannot help.” She gazed at everyone willing them to believe her.  
“Ok go ahead.” Emma replied before narrowing her eyes at her.  
“I can read minds, it’s something I discovered when I was a child and although I’ve tried I can’t keep anyone out.” She explained but no one listened as all they heard was that she could hear what they were thinking.  
“How dare you read my...”  
“Oh my god that’s…”  
“Oh no this is…”  
Zoe curled up in a ball as her mind was assaulted with a barrage of thoughts; she whimpered slightly and started rocking.  
“Enough! Can’t you see what it’s doing to her?” Zelena shouted at everyone as she made her way over to where her wife lay curled up; she sat down next to her and rubbed her back soothingly. Everyone shut up as they stared at Zoe and she growled at the sympathy she could feel radiating off of them, when she had collected herself enough she stood up and stared at them in a way that reminded them of her station, she looked like a queen among queens which was ironic because that’s exactly what she was and it’s about time she reminded them.  
“When everyone’s done pitying me I would like to direct your attention to a more pressing problem.” She glared at them and stalked over to where Regina stood trying not to cower beneath her glare, it was no use though and she felt herself shrinking back slightly. Even queens had to answer to someone and Regina had just found that person. Zoe watched as Regina shied away from her and she frowned, she didn’t mean to scare the woman. “I’m sorry; I sometimes forget the effect I have on people.” She apologised and reined in her emotions; she watched as Regina visibly relaxed and started breathing again. When Regina was calm enough she continued. “We need to find the other wolves and change them back before they hurt someone.”

“You mean Ruby and Granny.” Henry piped up and everyone startled, they had forgotten he was there.  
Zoe walked over to where he sat perched on the bottom step of the stairs; she smiled at him and sat down in front of him. “You know you’re too clever.” She complimented him and nearly laughed when he blushed.  
“Thank you.” He replied shyly.  
“To answer your question Henry, yes I mean Ruby and Eugenia though things are a little bit more complicated than that, do you think you can keep up?” She asked him smirking playfully.  
“You bet.” He replied as he sat up straighter and put on what mom calls his ‘listening face’.  
“Well when I first came into town I was still in my wolf form and because of my heritage I am more powerful in that form, so when I howled your friends heard my call. Although they don’t know who I am, the wolf inside them does and like any loyal subject they answered their queens’ request. This bit is a little more complicated because as you know Eugenia hasn’t been able to turn for many years, mainly because of her age but also because of some other things that I can’t divulge. I don’t know exactly what’s happened but when we find them Eugenia may not be as you remembered her.” She finished and looked around at everyone, shock evident on their faces.

“Well what are we waiting for, lets go.” Emma said as she picked up her leather jacket and motioned for Regina and Zoe to follow her.  
“Wait, you aren’t taking Zoe are you?” Snow looked horrified at the prospect of her little girl out there with that monster.  
“I’d be careful who you call a monster Snow, people in glass houses you know.” Zoe snarled at her and her eyes flashed.  
“What the hell! Ok when we get back we are talking about this, it’s about time I got some answers.” Emma yelled at them before stalking off out the door.  
Regina shot Snow a glare before following her girlfriend and Zoe padded out after them.  
Snow groaned in despair, everything was falling apart and it was all her fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh this is getting very interesting wouldn't you say? So how does Zoe know Snow and where does Belle fit into all of it?
> 
> If anyone has any ideas about any parings they may want then inbox me or find me on facebook. Im Kirsty Elaine Margeret Stewart.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As soon as he had gotten over his shock he fired at Zoe again and again until his gun was empty, Zoe fell to the ground, blood pooling from multiple wounds on her body.  
> Charming stepped towards her. “You will not take her from us, she’s ours!” he exclaimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it.  
> Reviews welcome.

Emma stomped down the stairs and ground her teeth in frustration, Snow was keeping something from her and it annoyed her that Zoe seemed to know more about it than she did. She started when she felt a hand on her arm and instinctively tensed as she turned around.  
“Emma.” Regina said as she opened her arms to the blonde who fell in gratefully.  
“I’m sorry for storming off, I just don’t like being left in the dark.” She relaxed in her lover’s arms.  
“It’s fine dear, unfortunately I have a feeling things are going to get a lot worse before they get better.” She rubbed Emma’s back soothingly and felt her giggle; she pulled back slightly to see Emma grinning at her.  
“You know we’re gonna have to work on your reassuring skills at some point.” She raised her eyebrows and smirked playfully at the brunette who swatted her arm in response.  
“Ow that hurt.” She pouted at Regina and rubbed her stinging arm.  
Just then Zoe walked past them and rolled her eyes at their antics, ‘honestly, she thought, ‘they’re like a pair of teenagers’ she shook her head and carried on walking, a small smile on her face.

“Hey wait up!” Emma called out after her as the pair quickened their pace to catch up.  
They walked out onto the street and were about halfway down before Emma had an idea, she caught up to Zoe and opened her mouth but the young brunette was quicker.  
“I could call them but that would be taking away their choice in the matter, I would prefer it if they came because they wanted to.” She grinned at Emma’s sheepish expression. “How did you..?” Emma started to ask before she remembered what Zoe had told them back at the apartment. She snapped her mouth shut before she could embarrass herself further and Zoe glanced sideways at Emma, mirth evident in her eyes. Emma glared at her and was just about to speak before she noticed something about the other woman had changed, it took her a few minutes to work it out and it only hit her when Zoe looked right at her.  
“Oh my god your eyes have changed colour, that’s so cool!” She said excitedly, she waved her hand at Regina beckoning her closer to see for herself and Regina saw that Zoe’s eyes had indeed changed colour from a deep blue to a misty grey that seemed to swirl and pull you closer. Zoe blinked and whatever spell they had been under was broken. “It’s best if you don’t get too close, you may just lose your mind.” Zoe said sadly and Regina got the impression she wasn’t only talking about what had just occurred. There was something about the younger brunette that made Regina want to hold her tight and never let go. Zoe gestured for them to keep moving and Emma’s eye was caught by a mark on her wrist. She gasped despite herself as she realised what it was, Zoe’s wrist was pale and mangled from where old chains had held her in place, Zoe noticed Emma staring and pulled her other arm forwards so Emma could see another wound very similar to the first one. “I know you have questions for me but it’s best if you ask your mother.” She stated before continuing their journey.

Emma growled in frustration and stomped ahead leaving Zoe with Regina, who wore an amused grin at her girlfriends’ childish display. She sighed and continued onwards, they walked in silence for a few minutes and Regina took the time to observe the younger brunette, there was something familiar about her that Regina couldn’t place and it annoyed her, she couldn’t stand not knowing. She wracked her brains trying to place her and happened to glance at Emma as she did, she noticed both women were startlingly similar, they both worried their lips in the same way when they were thinking, they even had the same walk, striding ahead with their chins held high as they gazed about. There was a certain arrogance in both women’s stride that would be more suited in a palace and yet there was vulnerability there too as though they were waiting for someone to come along and take everything away. Regina observed all this and the only conclusion she came up with she immediately dismissed as ridiculous, until she caught Zoe’s eye and saw the devastation and pain there.  
‘No, it can’t be true, it’s impossible.’ She directed her thoughts to the younger woman who smiled sadly in response.  
‘It’s true; I wish it were not but it is’ Zoe’s eyes were glassy with unshed tears as her voice sounded in Regina’s mind.  
Regina opened her mouth to speak but a voice stopped her.  
“Emma!” Charmings voice rang out in the stillness causing them to stop.  
Zoe growled low in her chest and her eyes flashed dangerously.  
“Emma, get away from her quickly, she’s dangerous.” Charming pleaded with his daughter who looked at him in confusion.  
“Dad? Why are you out here, mom needs you.” Emma replied.  
“It doesn’t matter just come here.” Charming beckoned towards Emma.  
She walked over to her father but was stopped by a hand on her arm, she glanced to the side and saw Zoe holding her back, her teeth were bared and a low continuous rumble sounded from deep within.  
Zoe pushed Emma behind her and crouched defensively. “Stay back Charming or else.” She warned him.  
“No you can’t do this, not after everything we’ve done!” Charming exclaimed, his eyes held a wild look about them as he pulled out his gun.  
“Dad no!” Emma shouted as he fired straight at Zoe, Emma shoved her away and the bullet slammed into her chest sending her crashing to the ground.  
“NO!” Zoe shouted as she rounded on Charming, her body began to shake as she started to transform but Charming was quicker. As soon as he had gotten over his shock he fired at Zoe again and again until his gun was empty, Zoe fell to the ground, blood pooling from multiple wounds on her body.  
Charming stepped towards her. “You will not take her from us, she’s ours!” he exclaimed.

“Please don’t…” Zoe said weakly, she could feel herself dying but she couldn’t quit yet, not when Emma still needed her.  
“ZELENA!” She screamed into the air with as much force as she could manage before collapsing to the floor.  
Charming was halfway towards the brunette when two wolves emerged from the shadows snarling at him and forcing him back, he snarled back as he tried to get past them.  
Regina watched it all in shock, this couldn’t be happening Charming’s supposed to be a hero, he’s not supposed to be like this. A whimper snapped her back to the present and she remembered Emma, she ran over to where the blonde lay and cradled her head in her lap.  
“Hey it’s ok; you’re going to be ok.” She reassured her lover as she sent her magic through the younger woman’s body, healing her from the inside. When she was done she helped Emma sit up and nearly cried in relief.  
“What were you thinking!” she scolded the blonde as she hugged her.  
Emma looked confused as she spoke. “I don’t know, I just couldn’t let him hurt her.” She looked around and noticed the wolves barring her father from a figure on the ground.  
“No.” she whispered as she raced over to where the other woman lay, she turned her over and felt for a pulse. She breathed out a sigh of relief when she felt it fluttering against her fingers.  
“Regina you have to heal her, please.” Emma begged her, not fully understanding why it was so important but knowing she couldn’t let this strange woman die.  
Regina nodded and settled herself on the other side of the woman and sent her magic out to the young brunette, after a few moments Regina frowned in annoyance, there was something stopping her from healing Zoe. It was like a barrier around her body and the more magic she sent the more she could feel it, Zoe’s body was surrounded by magic and Regina could only assume it was to protect her from attacks.  
She explained what she found to Emma and watched as the blondes face fell, she shook Zoe and called out her name but she wouldn’t wake up.  
Just as Regina was beginning to lose hope she saw green smoke appear next to the blonde, when the smoke vanished Zelena appeared looking distraught.  
“What happened?” she asked Regina as she took in her wife’s condition.  
Regina quickly explained and Zelena’s face darkened and she shook visibly as she stepped towards where Charming was still being held.  
“Zelena.” Zoe’s voice called out to her and she stopped in surprise, she turned around and met stormy blue eyes crackling with pain. She rushed over to where Zoe lay and took her hand. “It’s ok baby, I’m here now.” She shushed the brunette and when Zoe tried to sit up she pushed her back down.  
“You need to lay down otherwise you’ll make it worse.”  
Zoe shook her head as she sat up again, this time without any resistance. Regina marvelled at the young woman’s tolerance and how she kept her breathing regular even though she must have been in great pain.  
“I can’t yet, there are some things that need to be said before it’s too late.” Understanding dawned on Zelena’s features before she looked at Emma who was regarding the conversation curiously.  
“Are you sure darling?” Zelena asked, worry evident in her eyes.  
“Yes it’s time, no more secrets.” The last part she directed at Emma, she beckoned Emma and Regina closer as she continued to speak. “I know you have a lot of questions Emma but I don’t have a lot of time so I’m going to have to show you instead of tell you, is that alright?” she asked Emma who nodded, she breathed out a sigh of relief and extended her hand until it rested on Emma’s forehead.  
“It will be very intense, you will feel everything I felt and it will seem as though you are there but you must hold on to yourself, do not forget who you are.” She waited until Emma nodded again before sending her magic through her hand and into Emma.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma's world comes crashing down around her as secrets come to light and families are reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: There will be references to past non con but that's all.  
> Enjoy!

35 years ago…

Emma woke up to the sounds of laughter and raised her head in an attempt to trace the sound; she was met with iron bars and stone walls. She stood up as those voices came closer and heard the sound of chains grating against stone; she looked down and saw manacles attached to her wrists. There was blood and pus caked around the restraints, an obvious remnant of the last time she tried to escape. ‘Wait she’s never been chained up before has she?’ Emma tried to remember where she was and how she got there but it wasn’t until she caught sight of her reflection that she remembered. Cloudy blue eyes stared out of a gaunt and pale face, Emma started in shock this woman was drastically different from the one she just met. She was pale and hunched over and her ribs showed through the sack she wore to cover herself. The light in her eyes had gone and was replaced with despair; she clutched her swollen belly as though to protect what lay there.   
“It’s ok Emma; I won’t let them hurt you.” She felt her mouth move but it was Zoe’s voice that came out. Emma’s mind reeled with the implication. ‘No it wasn’t possible, it can’t be true’ she tried to deny it but she felt the truth deep in her bones something that she hadn’t felt when Snow had held her after the curse broke, this was her mother and somehow Snow and Charming had taken her and passed her off as their own.  
Her mind was brought back to her present situation but the sound of a key turning; she blinked at the blinding light coming from a torch one of the men held.  
She squinted until her eyes adjusted and could just about make out the uniform they wore, she started in surprise when she saw her mother’s royal crest and hope flared briefly. ‘Maybe they’ve come to help us’ she thought, but her hopes were dashed when they swung the door shut behind them. She felt Zoe cower away from them as they stepped closer and she observed them both from behind Zoe’s eyes.  
One of the men was short and stocky with dark brown hair and hazel eyes and the other was taller with blonde hair and green eyes, both men were muscled and their eyes were hard as they watched Zoe, waiting to see what she would do.  
“The Queen has made a deal with Rumplestiltskin, you are to go with him and he is to do with you as he wishes.” The short one spoke as the blonde next to him raked his eyes over Zoe’s body and licked his lips.  
“Such a shame too, you were my favourite.” The blonde sneered as his companion laughed next to him.  
“It’s your own fault Dale, you shouldn’t have knocked her up.” He slapped the scowling man across the back and grinned at him.  
Emma felt as though she was going to be sick, she couldn’t believe this was her father, she felt repulsed by the vile man as he stepped closer to the young brunette.  
Zoe flinched as he raised his hand to caress her cheek. “You’re not going yet so I suppose there’s time for one last go.” He grinned at her as he ripped the sack from her body and laughed as she tried to cover herself.  
He threw her onto the bed and straddled her pinning her arms when she tried to strike him. “I love it when you fight back.” He moaned in her ear as he clutched at her body.  
“Get your filthy hands off my property, if you please.” Rumplestiltskin’s voice echoed around the cell and Emma had never felt so pleased to see him. The guard Dale sneered at him. “Fine, she’s not that good a fuck anyway.” He pushed himself off of her and strode towards where Rumplestiltskin stood watching him.  
He stood in front of the other man. “Enjoy.” Was all he said before leaving the cell.  
The brown haired man made to go with him but hesitated briefly in front of Rumplestiltskin, he licked his lips nervously while the dark one watched him curiously. “What’s going to happen to the babe?” he gestured to where Zoe still lay on the bed.  
Rumplestiltskin’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “Why do you care what happens to it?” he asked curiously.  
“It’s just a babe, not even born yet, it just feels wrong when it hasn’t done anything to deserve it.” The guard tried to explain himself and grew irritated when the dark one laughed in his face.  
“Oh how noble, and what makes you think she deserves it?” he asked nodding his head at Zoe.  
“Queen Snow and King Charming charged her with treason, she was going to join The Evil Queen.” He replied nervously.  
“Is that what they told you?” the dark one asked. The way he said it made the guard hesitate, doubt evident in his face.  
“She’s evil.” He insisted stubbornly. “She killed the unborn princess.”  
“Tell me, has she ever hurt anyone? Did anyone see her harm Snow White?” Rumplestiltskin smiled darkly as the guard struggled to process what he had been told.  
“But why would they lie?” He asked in desperation.  
“Because they wanted her and they needed a reason to capture her, when the babe died this creature was in another realm which makes it impossible that she was responsible.” The dark one laughed in delight as the guards face crumpled.  
“What have we done!” he whispered in horror, he ran to Zoe’s side and collapsed next to her bed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” He cried while he held her close, babbling apologies as he rocked back and forth.  
Emma felt tears running down her face and realised this was the first time in a while that someone had just held her; she felt her heart break for the sensitive woman she met in Storybrooke.  
The man was wrenched from her grasp and she heard Zoe keen with the loss before darkness enveloped them both. When Emma next opened her eyes she gazed around the room, she recognised it as one of the guest rooms in Rumplestiltskin’s castle. She sat up and moved her arms experimentally, when she felt no pain she looked down and nearly cried in relief when she saw her wounds had been bandaged and her manacles were gone.  
Emma’s mind was in turmoil as she tried to process what was happening. Her parents weren’t who she thought they were, her father was a rapist and for whatever reason her mother had been a captive by order of Snow and Charming. She was brought to the present when she heard the door opening, she felt Zoe tense as a head poked through the door.  
“You’re awake, thank goodness.” Emma started in surprise as Belle came into the room holding a basin and some cloths.  
“Where am I?” She heard Zoe’s voice creak from disuse.  
“You’re in Rumplestiltskin’s castle, he asked me to check on you and see how you were settling in.” she replied cheerily as she sat on the edge of the bed.  
“So how are you feeling?” The younger woman asked.  
“Better than I was before.” Zoe answered as she sat up to take a better look at the young girl in front of her. “What’s your name and why are you with the dark one?” She asked curiously.  
“I’m Belle and my father made a deal with Rumplestiltskin in exchange for his servitude but I offered myself in his place.” She smiled sadly as she seemed lost in her memories. “He’s offered to let me go a few times now but I don’t want to leave.”  
“Why?” Zoe asked though Emma could tell she already knew the answer.  
Belle blushed and changed the subject. “Enough talking for now lets get you out of that bed and into a nice bath.” She smiled as she led the way.  
When Emma next woke she found herself in a room full of books sat across from Rumplestiltskin.  
“What is so hard to understand dearie?” Rumplestiltskin spoke.  
“You know what I am so you know I cannot do what you ask of me.” Zoe replied anger bubbling beneath her calm exterior, Rumplestiltskin seemed to notice her anger for he stood and leaned closer as he whispered furiously in her ear.  
“I have waited too long for this and I will not let you stand in my way over some foolish maternal instinct.” His eyes glittered dangerously as he spoke.  
“But why do you need my child, surely Mals child will be enough.” Zoe hissed back as she clutched her arms around her growing belly.  
“That baby is not pure enough, nor is she royalty and Snow needs a princess not a dragonling.” He sat back in his chair seeming content that the matter was resolved.   
“I will not do it, I won’t let you take her from me!” Zoe shouted at him as she rose from her chair. “I am a queen and I will not take orders from you Dark One and if you manage to succeed in your scheme then heed my words for I shall only say this once.” At this she leant over him until she was nearly touching him, she noted with satisfaction that his eyes held a flicker of fear. “The curse will be cast and you will find your son, but you will lose him too for the darkness in you will not allow love in your life. You will find yourself consumed by your need for power and that will be your undoing.” Her voice had become deeper and as she spoke it seemed to come from somewhere else, her words were laden with prophesy and with each word she spoke it sounded like a hammer coming down and striking them all.  
Rumplestiltskin’s eyes were wide with shock as he gazed at the creature before him.  
He knew she was powerful but this he didn’t expect, his mind raced quickly as he tried to weigh up his options, one the one hand he would be reunited with his son but on the other he would lose him again if he didn’t change.   
Zoe listened to his thoughts and smiled softly to herself. ‘Maybe there is hope for him yet.’ She thought before turning her attention to the present.  
“There is a way for you to get what you want and still have the curse cast.” Rumplestiltskin’s head snapped up and hope shined in his eyes. “Whatever it is I can do it, I would do anything for my Bae.”  
“You can change, be a good man Rumplestiltskin and when we next meet I will ensure you keep your happy ending. But be warned, if you don’t change I will come for you and there is no realm in which you can hide from me.” She growled out her last words and sat back in her chair satisfied that she had done all she could.  
Emma woke again to people rushing about her; she felt an overwhelming urge to push and cried out in pain.  
“It’s ok Zoe you’re doing great, just a couple more pushes and she’ll be here.”  
She watched Belle attempt to comfort her mother and nearly laughed when she caught sight of Rumplestiltskin pacing the floor, keeping his face purposely averted from the two women as more servants rushed past with towels and hot water.   
Zoe pushed with all her might and sobbed in relief when a high thin wail came from between her legs; two servants rushed forwards and quickly bathed and swaddled the new born babe before handing her back to Zoe.  
“She’s beautiful.” Belle murmured as she gazed down at the little bundle.  
“Yes she is.” Zoe agreed with a sigh, she gazed at her daughter and Emma felt strange as her own eyes gazed back curiously. “Hello baby Emma, welcome to the world.” Zoe cooed at baby Emma as she rocked her in her arms.  
Suddenly the baby was snatched from her arms, Zoe cried out in dismay and the baby wailed at being took from her mother.  
“I told you dearie, she is too important for your emotions to get involved.” Rumplestiltskin grinned at her as he rocked Emma gently back to sleep.  
Zoe tried to stand up and snatch her baby back but before she took a step he blew a black powder into her face and everything went dark.  
Emma woke up disorientated as she took in the iron bars and concrete walls and fought back the feeling of Déjà vu, it was similar to the first cell but it seemed cleaner than the last one.  
Zoe rose to a pail next to her mattress and began to wash her body using a scrap of cloth that lay next to it. Emma gasped in shock as she took in the multitude of scars across the brunettes’ body, some looked like brands but most of them were jagged lines in various places all over her body. Emma felt sick as she took in the emaciated condition of her mother; she felt her anger rise and wished Rumple were still alive so she could kill him again.  
Zoe turned her head at the sound of footsteps echoing along the cold floor, a golden light spilled across the walls of her cell and she squinted against it.  
“Zoe? It’s me Belle.” Emma heard her call out and watched as she let herself inside.  
“Where’s my baby, where’s Emma?” Zoe demanded, tears prickling her eyes as her voice shook.  
“He took her to the King and Queen, I’m sorry I tried to stop him but he wouldn’t listen.”  
Zoe smiled at the young woman. “It’s ok, I’m sure you did everything you could.” She reassured the girl as she stood, chains rattled against stone as she moved and Emma could only assume she had been manacled again.  
“Why are you here?” she asked as the young woman seemed nervous about something.  
“I stole his keys, now that he’s gone from the castle I thought you could escape.” Belle held out the keys to Zoe who looked at her curiously.  
“You trust me enough not to hurt you even after everything that’s happened?” she questioned Belle who smiled nervously back.  
“I know you won’t, it’s not in your nature.” She stepped forwards and placed the keys in Zoe’s hands before walking back to the exit.  
Zoe turned the keys over in her hand as hope came back to her; this was her chance to save her daughter. She made quick work of the chains and as soon as they fell to the ground she felt her magic surge within her once more.  
“I will find you Emma; no matter how long it takes I will find you.”  
She spoke to the darkness before vanishing in a whirl of smoke.  
She was falling; at least she thought she was since she couldn’t see anything. There was a sensation of air moving past her and she could hear someone calling her name.  
“Zoe! No don’t leave me!” A voice sounded in the distance and she struggled towards it. ‘I’m coming’ she thought even as she felt there was something wrong. Was her name Zoe? It sounded familiar but not right as if she said it before. She was falling faster now and it was making her panic, she could feel herself start to unravel.  
She screamed as she fell, crying out instinctively. “Regina!”  
“Emma! Come back sweetie, we need you, come home.” Another voice sounded in the darkness, this one closer than before. ‘Emma’ she thought. ‘My name is Emma Swan’ and she felt herself slowing down and blinding light started to shine, she lifted her arm and groaned. “Get that light out of my eyes or so help me.” She glared at the woman who hovered over her. Her gaze softened as warm chocolate eyes stared back; she reached out her hand and stroked Regina’s cheek. “Hey.” She said softly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Zoe's identity now revealed Emma's life is turned upside down as Heroes become Villians and she learns of a new prophecy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it!

“Welcome back.” Regina replied smiling through her tears.  
Emma turned and looked around, she saw David still being held back by the wolves and Zelena sat next to a crumpled form on the road. Everything came rushing back and Emma gasped at the multitude of emotions that ran through her, one emotion burned brighter than all the others though until it was all she could feel.  
Anger.  
“You bastard!” Emma shouted as she stood on shaky legs, she batted Regina’s hands away when she tried to steady her.  
“How could you do this?” Emma yelled at the man she thought was her father as she took another step towards him, followed by another until she was right behind the wolves.  
“Emma, please whatever she told you it’s all lies!” David told her desperately, his mind raced, all his hard work was crumbling around him and he did the most idiotic thing he had ever done.  
“Emma she’s evil, I had to protect you from her.” He reached out and grabbed hold of her hand.  
“I know evil when I see it and it’s not her.” Emma glared pointedly at David before summoning her magic ready to attack.  
David saw the change in Emma and drew his sword and lunged forwards.  
“EMMA!”  
“NO!”  
Emma watched as a blast of white magic knocked David flying into a wall where he fell to the ground dead.  
She turned around and sobbed in relief as her eyes met those of her mother’s, she ran towards her and threw her arms around Zoe not caring that she was crying.  
Zoe winced and hissed in pain and Emma pulled back in concern.  
“Why haven’t you healed yourself yet?” She asked.  
“I can’t sweetheart.” Zoe smiled sadly and Emma felt her throat constricting with grief. “I don’t have enough strength left.”

“No you can’t die, not when I just found you.” Emma cried, she held her mother tight against her as if to shield her from the inevitable.  
“Shh it’s alright sweetheart, I’m just glad I finally found you.” Zoe smiled. “I am so proud of you Emma, of the strong independent woman you have become, never forget that.” Zoe leaned forwards and kissed Emma’s forehead before going limp in her arms.  
“NO! Come back, please come back!” Emma keened as she rocked her mothers’ body in her arms.  
“Emma, it’s too late, she’s gone.” Regina placed a hand on Emma’s shoulder, trying to comfort her girlfriend. She wiped away tears that had started to form and silently mourned the strange woman who had given birth to her whole world.  
“Regina help me heal her please, you once said we are stronger together, we have to try.” Emma pleaded with Regina and she felt her heart break for the young blonde.  
“Emma.” She sighed.  
“Please.”  
“Ok, move back a bit and hold my hand.” She reached out a hand which Emma grasped tightly.  
“On three ok?” she asked Emma as she took a deep breath.  
“Wait, Zelena you have to try too.” Emma spoke suddenly.  
“I’m not strong enough Emma, I’d only hinder you.” Zelena shook her head.  
“You have too, we’re a family and family sticks together.” Emma replied, she stuck out her hand and looked pleadingly at Zelena until she took it.  
“Ok, are we all ready?” Regina asked, she got two nods in return. ‘Here goes nothing’ she thought as the three most powerful witches pooled their magic together and sent it into Zoe’s battered body along with all their hope.

They waited and watched as their magic crackled around Zoe’s body, seeking a way inside, one of the strands of Emma’s magic separated slightly and flung itself deep into Zoe’s chest and the others followed. The trio watched in amazement as the wounds slowly healed and pushed out the remaining bullets through the closing gaps in her chest.  
A whine behind them caught their attention and they turned around and waited for an attack that never came. There stood a shivering Ruby and a pale gray wolf who watched them with familiar eyes.  
“Granny?” Emma asked cautiously as she edged closer to Ruby, she handed over her jacket as soon as she was close enough and Ruby shot her a grateful look before slipping it over her nude form.  
“Why hasn’t granny turned back yet?” Emma asked her friend.  
“She said she didn’t want to be naked out on the street like some common hussy.” Ruby and Emma laughed lightly at that, some things never change and for that Emma will always be grateful.  
A thought struck Emma then. “How did you know David was a threat?” she asked.  
“Our queen told us.” Ruby replied.  
Before Emma could ask how a low groan came from behind her, she gasped as she remembered Zoe and turned to see familiar blue eyes staring back.  
“Mom!” Emma exclaimed as she ran to Zoe’s side.  
Regina sighed in relief when Zoe woke up and Zelena cried openly as she threw her arms around her wife.  
“Hey sweetheart.” Zoe said quietly from Zelena’s arms, she sat up and opened her arms to Emma who fell forwards gratefully. Regina watched them embracing and smiled as she took in the strange sight before her, her half sister Zelena and Emma’s mother Zoe managed to find each other and fall in love, she shook her head in amusement as she thought that made Zelena Henry’s grandmother in law as well as aunt, no one could say theirs was a normal family but right now she couldn’t care less.  
Zoe chuckled slightly as she read Regina’s thoughts and Zelena pulled back and eyed her curiously.

“What’s so funny?” she asked.  
Zoe caught Regina’s eye and winked before replying. “Nothing.” She smirked. “Grandma.”  
Zelena looked baffled as Zoe and Regina creased up with laughter and Emma smiled when she realised what Zoe was talking about.  
“What’s funny now?” she huffed and crossed her arms as she glared at her wife and sister.  
“I’ll explain later.” Emma said. She shook her head; sometimes Regina could be so immature.   
After a while Zoe stood and embraced Regina surprising the other woman.  
“What was that for?” Regina asked.  
“Saving me.” When Regina tried to protest she continued. “While Emma is very strong, if you and Zelena hadn’t joined your magics as well it wouldn’t have worked, so for that I will be forever thankful.”  
Regina blushed and smiled softly at Zoe as Emma stood proudly by her side.  
Zoe smiled, she had found Emma, and she had a loving wife and a new child on the way. Everything was perfect, until a vision over took her.  
Darkness covered Storybrooke; blood ran down the streets and people cried out in fear. Emma stood burning brightly against a shadowy form; the shadow reached out a hand and covered Emma extinguishing her light. Zoe cried out in horror as the life was slowly crushed from her daughters’ body.  
Emma watched her mother in concern, she had been smiling a moment ago when she became stiff and her eyes went wide.  
“Mom?” Regina and Zelena turned at the sound of Emma’s voice and both women rushed to Zoe’s side and began shaking her.  
“Zoe can you hear me?” Regina asked concerned.  
Suddenly a voice came from Zoe’s mouth and spoke.

“One will come who will be worse than his grandfathers, uncles or fathers,  
In steel, fire, waters, bloody and inhuman.  
White becomes black and roads run red unless  
A crowned swan rises from the ashes and the shadow becomes no more.”

Zoe collapsed in Emma’s arms and the trio looked at each other in shock as their world came crashing down.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!  
> Comments welcome :)

Zoe woke up to find herself in a soft bed, the sun streamed through a nearby window and she squinted against the harsh light, she sat up and looked around and saw Emma sat in a chair fast asleep. A wave of tenderness overcame her and she reached over to smooth back a lock of hair that had fallen into the blondes face, she chuckled when Emma groaned. “Five more minutes ‘Gina”.

She shook Emma gently, not wanting her to have a sore neck from sitting like that all night. Emma woke up and forest green eyes met deep blue, she smiled softly ‘”Hey.” She whispered.

“Morning sweetheart.” Zoe replied as she sat up. “Where am I?” she asked.

“You’re at mine and Regina’s home” Emma replied. “What do you remember?” she asked, eyes creased in concern.

“I had a vision.” Zoe shuddered when she remembered what it was, not a lot of things scared her but something about that shadow made her afraid.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Emma asked as she sat down on the bed.

Zoe took a deep breath and tried to calm herself as she related what she had seen earlier that night, Emma became quiet when she told her what the shadow had done and her eyes were troubled. Regina had come in at some point while she spoke and now rested her hand on Emma’s shoulder in comfort.

“What about that thing you said before you passed out?” Emma asked.

Zoe glared at her daughter. “I did not pass out, queens do not pass out, and I merely decided to take a nap.” She said looking offended as both Emma and Regina started laughing at her.

Zoe huffed before continuing. “What did I say exactly?”

“I can’t really remember but I think it was something about a shadow, bloody roads and a crowned swan.”

 

Regina rolled her eyes at her girlfriend, she’d forget her head if it wasn’t screwed on so tight. “There was a bit more to it than that dear.” And with that she recited word for word what Zoe had told them last night; Zoe grew pale as she spoke and chewed her lip nervously.

“So who’s this shadow guy and how do we beat him?” Emma asked Zoe who looked at Regina instead. “It’s alright; I know you want to ask me something, I promise I don’t bite.” Regina chuckled at that and shook her head. “It’s fine dear, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“I already know what you’re going to ask.” She reminded her.

“Well then you don’t need me to say it.” Regina replied.

“I might not but Emma does, it would be unfair of us to exclude her.” Regina looked guiltily at Emma and smiled apologetically. “I’m sorry Emma she’s right, it’s not fair to you.” Emma squeezed Regina’s hand reassuringly. “It’s ok; I know you didn’t do it on purpose.” She replied before continuing. “So what do you want to ask mom?”

“Well it’s a couple of things really, firstly how old are you? And second who is Emma’s father if it’s not Charming?”

Emma’s eyes narrowed at the mention of Charming and her hands clenched by her side as she fought to rein in her emotions.

Zoe noticed her daughter’s struggle and motioned for her to come closer so she could hug her. “It’s alright sweetheart, he won’t ever be able to hurt you again.” She rubbed circles on Emma’s back as she spoke, keeping her eyes on Emma.

“To answer your first question I am 857 years of age.” At this Regina gasped and Emma looked shocked.

“How long can you live for, are you immortal?” Emma asked worriedly

“As long as I don’t put myself in danger I can live for 1000 years just like you Emma.”

Emma gaped at her as if she had grown three heads. “No way! That’s so cool!” she exclaimed, she bounced on the bed in excitement before remembering Regina.

“Wait, does that mean I’ll live longer than Regina?” she looked concerned and upset as she tried to imagine life without her lover.

“That’s something I wanted to talk to you both about actually.” Zoe smiled at them both as she spoke. “Because of who we are, when we meet our soul mates they can live for as long as we do due to how our magic works.” She grinned happily at them both but Emma looked sad for some reason and Regina looked pained.

“Please try to control your excitement.” She deadpanned. “What’s wrong?”

“Regina already has a soul mate and it’s not me.” Emma started to cry as she hugged her mother.

“Uh huh, tell me can you combine your magics?” They both nodded. “Are you able to tell how the other is feeling without thinking?” They nodded again. “Can you combine your magic with anyone else?” They both shook their heads and Zoe smiled at them.

“These are all characteristics of True Love and True Love trumps Soulmate.”

Emma still looked upset and Regina appeared deep in thought, when Zoe caught some of what Regina was thinking she started to giggle which caused both women to look at her.

“Sorry it’s just I saw what you were thinking about and I think it’s about time you had a word with Tinkerbell about that fairy dust she used.” Zoe said, still giggling slightly.

“Why would she need to talk to Tinkerbell?” Emma asked in confusion.

“Blue and I had a bit of a falling out around the same time so I switched the fairy dust with something else; basically it points you to your worst match instead of your Soulmate. It was supposed to be a harmless prank and Blue found out before anyone used it so I never thought twice about it since.” Zoe explained, she was still smiling slightly as she remembered Blue’s face when she found out, she wished she could’ve taken a picture but, she had a feeling that she was about to see it again soon anyway from the look on Regina’s face.


End file.
